Sweet Hell
by FearoftheInevitable
Summary: What would happen if Alex Rose Vause had fallen deeply in love with someone way before Piper Elizabeth Chapman ever came along? Alex was never an ordinary teenage girl. She had one friend- Felicity Grace Day- a mother who loved her dearly, and a "super-star" father who was never in the picture. Follow Alex and Felicity through all their struggles, starting at the age of nineteen.
1. Meeting Satan

Alex Rose Vause was never an ordinary teenage girl. She had one friend, a mother who loved her dearly, and a "super-star" father who was never in the picture. The day she went to meet her father was one of the most depressing days of her life, and her best friend, Felicity Grace Day, was there to witness it all.

One morning, while taking a shower, Alex decided- out of the blue- that she was going to finally meet her father. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a white towel. She walked over to the mirror and quickly applied her makeup and placed her secretary glasses on her face. Her blue-black hair rested at her shoulders, and her grey-blue eyes stood out with her "signature look". The local girls looked up to Alex, which was way different than she was used to. The girls in her home town made fun of her for growing up in a low socioeconomic class. Her mother worked four jobs, and the only other person who knew how difficult it was for her family was Felicity. Felicity and Alex were inseparable in middle school and High school, and it was evident that they had a strong bond. some called it friendship, others called it love, but Alex and Felicity called it "Sweet Hell". Alex wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and took in a large breath.

"Today's the day..." she sighed, in her deep, raspy voice. Alex walked from the bathroom into her bedroom. She heard the front door open and smiled. **_Felicity's home!_** she thought as she paced around her room in the apartment that she shared with Felicity, trying to pick out an outfit to wear when she finally met the man who played a big part in creating the life that she so very often imagined ending. She always pictured him as some sort of badass drummer who would whisk her away from all the pain she was feeling and take her with him on tour, leaving her best friend behind. She sighed, imagining what it would be like. She was quickly pulled out of her daydream by the figure she saw in her mirror.

Felicity was standing in the doorway, biting her lip. "You do know how beautiful you are, right?" She asked, sighing, as she brushed one of her blond curls out of her eyes. Felicity was five foot four-and-a-half inches tall. Her blond hair was always in loose curls with some sort of dip-dyed color in the ends. Her ice blue eyes were always accented with black eyeliner and enclosed in the 'nerdy' glasses frames that she seemed to love. Her heart shaped face was framed by her blond hair with light purple tips. Her lips were a deep shade of red that looked almost like that of a candied apple. She looked Alex up and down repeatedly. They had the same slender, athletic, frame which lead many people to think that they were sisters. To that they'd laugh and find a way to make those around them uncomfortable. Alex was, and always will be, five foot nine inches tall, which made her tower over Felicity, although Felicity didn't really mind since she always wore heels to make herself eye level with Alex.

Alex blushed and looked over her shoulder. "Got anything good for me in that bag, Santa?" she asked, giggling, in her sexy, raspy, voice.

"Actually, yes. I do." Felicity said, walking into the room as she pulled a pack of Camels out of the grocery bag along with some dark chocolate. "Here you go hun," she said, placing it on the bed. "I also got some kale and other veggies for the rest of the week. I picked up some protein powder, and I got something else for you..." she said, placing the bag on the floor and wrapping her arms around Alex's shoulders. "It's in the livingroom..." she whispered into Alex's ear, placing her cheek in the crook of Alex's neck as she did so. Her heels made her the perfect height, and she loved it.

Alex smiled and placed the side of her face against the top of Felicity's head. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" she replied, in a whisper softer than Felicity's had been before. To Alex's surprize, Felicity grabbed Alex's hand and quickly scurried into the living room. Alex grabbed her towel to make sure it didn't fall off. "Why are you in such a hurry?" she asked, giggling. The moment she laid her eyes on the outfit that was placed on the couch, she knew it was the one to wear to meet her father. Felicity had bought Alex a brand new pair of black combat boots, a chocolate brown leather jacket, a white graphic tee, and black skinny jeans. Alex turned around and enveloped Felicity in her arms.

"Thank you, so much." She said, through her tears.

"Well, now you can look stunning when you meet your dad," Felicity said, wiping the tears off of Alex's face. "Now, stop crying. Your makeup is starting to run." Felicity continued, placing a quick kiss on Alex's cheek.

"Thank you, so much, Felicity. You don't know how much this means to me..." Alex said, struggling to hold back her tears.

"You're so very welcome, Al. Now I'm going to step away before you drown me with your leaky pipes." Felicity said, giggling. She quickly scurried into the kitchen to put the groceries away.

* * *

Alex and Felicity stood by the back door of the bar where Alex's father's band had just played. Alex was dressed in the outfit that Felicity had bought her, and Felicity was dressed in a similar outfit. Felicity had on a Jet black leather jacket, a baby blue graphic tee, grey skinny jeans- which were ripped- and the same black combat boots that Alex was wearing. Felicity looked over at Alex. She could tell how nervous she was, so she grabbed Alex's hand and squeezed it tightly. Alex turned her head and looked down at Felicity, who was shorter than her at the moment. She gave felicity a reassuring smile, and knocked on the door.

And older man with a handlebar mustache opens the door. He smells like rotten cheese and pot, and looks nothing like Alex had pictured in the past.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking back and forth between the two girls.

"I-I-I... I'm Alex," She says, shoving her hands into her jacket pockets, which leads Felicity to shove her hands into the pockets of her skinny jeans. "I'm your daughter," Alex continues, as if it was obvious to the man.

The man sighs and looks her up and down, paying no attention to Felicity. "Holy shit..." he says, stepping out of their way so they can come in. "Please, Alex, come in." He says, walking over to the table that the rest of the band is sitting around. Alex begins to walk in and turns around, noticing that Felicity isn't following her. "Felicity Grace Day, get your butt in here!" She says, pulling Felicity's hand out of her pocket and dragging her inside.

"So, How'd you find me?" the man asks, throwing his hands in the air, as Felicity closes the door behind her.

"Well, we saw the show.." Alex says, as one of the band members hands her a beer, which she hands to Felicity. "And then the manager," she continues, as she's handed another beer, "sent me back here."

"Ugh, you saw that shit?" He asked, glaring at Felicity who was now taking a sip of her alcohol. "That was embarrassing!" He said, as Alex began to drink from her own beer. "We can't even fill a fucking basement anymore." He continued, sighing. "If one more jerkoff asks me to play dirty girl... I wish I had never written that song." He yells, taking a sip of his own beer.

"It's a _great_ song... it's still a great song!" One of the band members replies.

"Oh, shut up, Lani!" Alex's father yells. Felicity can tell that Alex is becoming uncomfortable, so she takes her over to an empty couch and sits her down. "We were supposed to be in Philly," Her dad continues. "But, _Jimmy_ over here punched the booking agent in the neck." Jimmy makes a face while he swallows his alcohol. "I can't believe you're my kid, _man!_" Alex's father says, kneeling down in front of her.

"Yeah, _I_ can't believe she's you're kid, either, buddy." Felicity says, under her breath, which earns her a smile and a giggle from Alex.

"You're my kid! I am _so_ happy to see you!" he continues, ignoring Felicity's comment.

"Yeah, me too." Alex replies, leaning her elbows on her knees, smiling genuinely.

"Because I would have never recognized you in a million years," her father continues. Felicity is smiling ear to ear, watching the encounter happen right before her eyes. There's a heartfelt silence which is soon broken by Alex's father continuing what he was saying earlier. "And you've got a serious rack on you, too." he says, making both the 19 year old girls uncomfortable. "I mean, I could accidentally fuck you, _right_?!" He asks, which makes Felicity very angry. Alex takes her jacket and covers her breasts, uncomfortably, looking to Felicity for guidance. "And, well, uh, well, that would have been bad. Seriously, though. Tha-tha-that's twisted. I didn't say that..." He says, trying to cover up his mistake.

"And who are you, quiet blondie?" Lani asks, rolling a blunt.

"I'm Alex's best friend.." Felicity says, looking over at Alex while placing her alcohol down on the table.

"So, you're not a fan girl who snuck in here, tiny tits?" Jimmy asks, sniffing Alex's hair.

"Um, no? And not only am I her best friend, but I'm also her girlfriend, assholes." Felicity said, trying to help the situation.

"Um, Is there a bathroom?" Alex asks, as she begins to play with her hair- which is something she did when she was extremely uncomfortable.

"It-it's down there, yeah," Lani says, through laughter. Alex stood up and began to walk away. Felicity did the same thing. "Her rack?" Lani asked, laughing.

"That would have been fucked up.." Alex's father replied.

Lani laughed some more before replying, "Her fucking rack."

Alex quickly made her way to the bathroom and went to close the door. Felicity managed to shove her foot in the doorway before she closed the door.

"Alex, I am so sorry," Felicity said, grabbing Alex's face in her hands. Alex was looking everywhere but at Felicity. She let out a sigh right before she let the tears roll down her face.

"Hey, hey, hey. Baby, please don't cry. They're not worth your tears. These people aren't even worth your time. You've got me, remember?" Felicity said, pulling Alex's face towards hers. Felicity wiped Alex's tears from her face. "I love you, you know that, right?" Felicity asked, looking Alex dead in the eyes.

"I know," Alex replied, resting her forehead on Felicity's. "I love you, too."

"Fuck these assholes," Felicity said. "You've got me, and your mom, and that's all you'll ever need." She continued, placing a kiss upon Alex's lips. "Now, let's get out there and show them how much you don't need them." Felicity said, rubbing her hands up and down Alex's arms.

"Okay," Alex replied interlocking her fingers with Felicity's. She turned and opened the door, wiping her eyes as she stepped out of the bathroom. She was quickly met, face to face, with a man who was about an inch and a half shorter than she was.

"Jesus," Alex said, stopping in her tracks and dropping Felicity's hand. "You scared me." She glanced over at Felicity who was now standing to her left.

"You girls okay?" The man asked, crossing his arms in front of him.

"We're fine," Felicity replied, calmly. "We're just-"

"We're just going to go home." Alex said, cutting her off. She grabbed Felicity's hand and started pulling her towards the door.

"He is _not_ what you thought." The man said, making Alex and Felicity stop in their tracks once more to listen to him.

Alex glanced around the room, then to Felicity, who was gently squeezing Alex's hand. "It's fucking depressing," Alex said, looking Felicity directly in the eyes.

"They're all a bunch of narcissistic assholes," Felicity replied, never breaking their gaze.

"You've been imagining this moment your whole life?" He said. Both the girls turned to look at him.

"I have this white fringed pleather jacket at home that I always thought I'd wear if I ever met him." Alex said, grinning. Felicity smirked, knowing that Alex would have worn that jacket if she hadn't bought her the outfit that she's wearing now.

"Nice, pleather," the man chuckled. "What happened?" The man asked, pointing at Alex's choice of clothing.

"Um?" Felicity said. "I happened," she continued, grabbing Alex's hand once more. This man was not going to take Alex from her. He'd have to pry her from Felicity's cold, dead, hands.

"You're right," She said to Felicity. "Maybe that would have made the difference," Alex said to the man in front of them. Felicity sighed and rolled her eyes. Alex began to cry again.

"Most people," the man said. "Are better in the abstract." Felicity began to wipe the tears from Alex's face again.

"It's Alex, right?" He asked, catching her attention. "And Felicity Grace?"

"It's just Felicity," She said holding Alex's hand.

"Yeah?" Alex replied, confused.

"Fahri," the man said. He pulled and object out of his front pocket. "You want a bump?" he asked.

"No, thanks" Alex said, chuckling.

"Smart girl," Felicity said, wrapping her idle arm around Alex's. Fahri placed the substance back in his pocket.

"Fahri, what are you doing hanging out with these losers?" Alex asked, sincerely.

"Uh," the balding man said. "They're my clients."

Alex raised her eyebrows as Felicity rolled her eyes. "What do you do?" The tall, clueless, nineteen year old asked.

"I work for an international drug cartel," Fahri said, sternly, as he placed his hands on his hips.

Alex laughed awkwardly up until Felicity gently tapped her on the shoulder. "Right," Alex said, thinking that the man was lying. Felicity rolled her eyes. "What," Alex asked, cluelessly.

"Can you get to your point, sir? We have places we need to be." Felicity asked, impatiently.

* * *

"Are you actually going to do this, Alex?" Felicity asked her. She paced back and forth, phone in one hand, cigarette in the other.

"Do you want to live somewhere better than this cramped, dingy apartment?" Alex asked, in all seriousness.

"Well, yes," Felicity said. "But I don't want to pay for said new apartment with _drug money_!" Felicity said, throwing her arms in the air from her seat on the coffee colored leather couch.

"We could live anywhere in the world, Felicity." Alex said, trying to sway Felicity to see it Alex's way.

"But we'd be paying for things _illegally_, Alex!" Felicity yelled.

"What is _Illegal_, anyways? I mean, we already drink and smoke at age nineteen. What more do we expect from our lives?" Alex asked, lighting her cigarette,

"We're also lesbians, and vegetarians," Felicity said, taking Alex's hand. "Plus, you know I want to be a writer."

"Babe, you can be a writer anywhere in the world," Alex said, placing the cigarette to her lips.

"Fine," Felicity said, knowing she'd never with the battle anyways. "Under one condition."

"Anything," Alex replied, sitting next to Felicity on the couch.

"You promise me that nothing bad will happen to the two of us," Felicity said. "We will still be together through all of this. You won't run off with someone prettier, or smarter than me?" Felicity begged, fear in her eyes.

"Babe, I promise," Alex said, placing a quick kiss on Felicity's lips before dialing Fahri's number.


	2. Vegan Takeout, Anyone?

_**Previously:**_

"_**Fine," Felicity said, knowing she'd never with the battle anyways. "Under one condition."**_

"_**Anything," Alex replied, sitting next to Felicity on the couch. **_

"_**You promise me that nothing bad will happen to the two of us," Felicity said. "We will still be together through all of this. You won't run off with someone prettier, or smarter than me?" Felicity begged, fear in her eyes. **_

"_**Babe, I promise," Alex said, placing a quick kiss on Felicity's lips before dialing Fahri's number.**_

* * *

Alex stood in the kitchen making herself a pot of coffee, waiting patiently for her phone to ring. She stood there and thought, for a long time, about what she would say to Felicity when she walked in the door. She was never good with giving out information, especially the kind of information that would upset someone. She thought long and hard about how she would tell Felicity what was going on.

Felicity and Alex moved to New York City when they were 17 years old in an attempt to get away from their troubles. They loved the city and loved the small apartment that they had picked out. Felicity poured her heart and soul into that apartment, and now Fahri was going to pull it all away from them.

Alex was pulled out of her train of thought when Felicity walked in through the front door.

"Honey, I'm home!" She called, keys in one hand and a pack of cigarettes in the other. Felicity placed her keys on the little table they kept by the door as she placed her cigarettes in her jacket pocket.

Alex smiled and bit her lip, turning away from the coffee pot. "I'm in the kitchen!" she called in her raspy voice. She knew she had to break the news to Felicity. They were going to be working for an _International_ Drug Cartel.

"Wow, that coffee smells-" Felicity started. She stopped when she laid her eyes on Alex. Alex was wearing a cream colored Salem dress with black lace sleeves, and a black faux leather strap waistband. She was wearing ripped stockings and the jet black combat boots that Felicity had purchased for her just two days before.

"Wow," was all that Felicity could manage to say. Alex smiled, licked her blood red lips, and adjusted her glasses. Felicity bit her lip and began to play with her charm bracelet. When she had looked up again Alex was about three feet away from her. "You look stunning," she managed to say before Alex took her face into her hands.

"Just kiss me, stupid," Alex said, giggling. Felicity pressed her lips against Alex's, giggling as she did so. They stepped away from each other, and Felicity draped her arms over Alex's shoulders. Seeing that they were eye level with one another, Felicity kissed Alex's nose and pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you," Alex said, looking into Felicity's eyes while rubbing her forearms with her hands.

"I love you too, Al," Felicity said. She pressed her lips onto Alex's forehead before saying, "Let's go to Amsterdam."

"What?" Alex asked, confused. Felicity took a step backwards as she took Alex's hands into her own.

"You want to travel the world, so lets start with Amsterdam," Felicity said, slightly swaying on her heels.

"I would love to but-" Alex said before Felicity cut her off.

"I've been saving my money. I already bought us plane tickets," She said, pulling the plane tickets out of her back pocket and handing them to Alex.

"Babe I-" Alex began, trying to think of what to say. "I'd love to," she continued, placing her lips against Felicity's before quickly stepping away. Going to Amsterdam would make it easier for Alex to talk Felicity into traveling the world with her.

"Hey, babe?" Alex called to the doorway while pouring two cups of coffee.

"Yes, Al?" Felicity asked, walking over to Alex.

"Fahri wants us to be a part of his _International_ drug cartel, which means-"

"I know what it means, Alex. We'd have to move out of our tiny apartment in New York City and travel the _world_..." Felicity said, brushing her hand against Alex's as she picked up the large white mug filled to the brim with coffee and pulled it up to her lips. "... _Together."_

"Hey," Alex said, giggling. "That one's mine!" She sounded defeated as she picked the smaller, black, mug up off the counter and pulled it up to her own lips.

"Too bad, so sad," Felicity said, taking a sip from the white mug and spilling its contents all over her self.

Alex broke out into laughter and placed her mug on the counter as Felicity placed her own mug into the counter and quickly started pulling her Leather jacket off to reveal a white tank top, which was now covered in beige from the coffee. The shirt had black lettering on it that read "Life is Like a Box of Chocolates" and you could now see Felicity's black bra through the wet fabric.

"Let me help you with that," Alex said, pulling the wet shirt over Felicity's head. Felicity turned to get a towel out of one of the nearby drawers but quickly stopped when Alex turned her around so that they were facing one another. "When was the last time we had sex in the kitchen?" Alex asked as she ran her hands up and down Felicity's arms. Her fingers traced the rose tattoo that covered Felicity's right bicep, which matched the tattoo that Alex sported on her left bicep. She looked into Felicity's ice blue eyes for a fraction of a second before their lips crashed together. Felicity wrapped her arms around Alex's neck as Alex hoisted her up onto the granite countertops, a safe distance away from the coffee mugs. Felicity deepened their kiss as Alex began to unbutton Felicity's black skinny jeans. Felicity unbuttoned the back of Alex's dress and slipped her right hand into the the dress and placed it against Alex's left shoulder blade as she ran her left hand through Alex's blue-black hair.

The pair was quickly interrupted by a familiar voice calling from the living room. "Guess who!" She called out, wandering into the kitchen. Felicity swung her head back in disappointment.

"Polly, you are _such_ a _**cockblock**__!_" Felicity yelled, groaning.

"Why did we even give her a key?" Alex asked, rebuttoning Felicity's pants before placing her hands on the small of Felicity's back.

"I try my best!" Polly said, replying to Felicity. "I come bearing gifts!" she exclaimed, holding up bags of takeout.

"Is that _**Blossom Du Jour**_ I smell?" Alex asked as Felicity unwrapped her legs from around Alex's waist and slid off of the countertop.

"Straight from twenty third street!" Polly said, practically jumping up and down. Polly Harper was five foot four inches tall, but the clothing she wore made her look five foot two. She constantly wore this Olive over coat that she thought made her look sophisticated, but it was the exact thing that made her look shorter than she really was. Polly was a local college student that Felicity had met at a club that she worked at near the apartment. She was 21 years old and she and Felicity instantly clicked when they first met. Alex enjoyed calling her "_Supercunt" _ and creating super powers for her out of the blue.

"That, Al, is exactly why she has a key," Felicity informed her, walking out of the room to get a clean shirt. "That and the fact that she buys us alcohol," She said, walking back into the kitchen, struggling to pull her Panic! At the Disco t-shirt over her head. Alex turned and helped Felicity put her shirt on, admiring her body as she did so.

"Gag me with a spoon," Polly said, rolling her eyes at the couple.

"Gladly," Alex retorted, sarcastically.

"So, what'd you get, Paul?" Felicity asked, snaking her arm around Alex's.

"Well, for you, I got the _BLT Ceasar_ sandwich," Polly said, walking towards the girls and handing Felicity her sandwich. "Alex, I got you the _Smoky Avocado Wrap_, extra _Chipotle Aioli_." She said, handing Alex her wrap. "And I got the _Tiny Edamame Quinoa_ as a side for Felicity, and the _Buffalo Bites_ as a side for you," Polly said, handing them both their sides.

"Did you get anything to drink?" Felicity asked, taking plates and cups out of the cabinet behind Alex's head.

"Yeah," Polly replied. "I got the _Field of Greens_ for Al and the _Pretty in Pink_ for you, Liss." Alex glared at Polly for using those nicknames. Al and Liss were what Alex and Felicity had called each other from the time they were eight years old until now, and no one else had ever used the nicknames to address them other than one another- at least, not until Polly came around.

"Awesome," Felicity said, paying no mind to Alex as she pulled the drinks out of the back and brought them over to the cherry colored dining room table. Alex followed her with the food, leaving Polly alone in the kitchen.

"Thanks so much, Polly Harper. You're the bestest friend we could have ever asked for!" Polly said, sarcastically as she sat down with the girls at the table.

"Thanks Paul," Felicity said through a mouthful of vegan BLT. As Felicity took a bite out of her sandwich, some of her food fell onto her shirt.

"You are the sloppiest 19 year old I have ever met," Polly said, laughing at Felicity.

"I'm sorry, I must have a hole in my bottom lip or something," Felicity replied, wiping her face with her napkin.

"You are _so_ adorable," Alex said, mesmerised. "Let me help you," She continued, leaning over the table and picking the piece of lettuce off of Felicity's chest. She quickly placed the lettuce into her own mouth before saying. "You've got a little bit of dressing on your face. Let me get that for you."

Alex slowly moved her face closer to Felicity's. Their faces were less than a half an inch away when Alex decided she was going to lick the dressing off of her girlfriend's face.

"Get a room!" Polly yelled from her seat at the table.

"We have a room, and, We have an entire apartment!" Alex replied, sitting back down in her seat. "I bet you didn't know we had sex on this exact table," Alex said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Alex Rose Vause," Felicity said, flustered.

"Um," Polly said, uncomfortably.

"Liss came like, what, nine times that night?" Alex asked, never taking her eyes off of Polly.

Felicity kicked Alex's leg from under the table. "_Ow!"_ Alex yelled, grabbing her shin. "What was that for?"

"No one wants to hear about our sex life while they're eating lunch, Alex," Felicity said, sternly.

"I get it, Al, You want me to leave." Polly said, collecting her things as she stood from her seat at the table. "I'll get out of your hair so that you won't have to deal with my cockblocking any longer." Polly quickly left the apartment before either of the girls could say anything.

"Alex Rose Vause, that was _SO_ uncalled for!" Felicity yelled, standing up from her seat and walking out onto their balcony.

"Babe, wait," Alex called after her, slowly rising from her seat and following Felicity.

"I can't believe you'd do that," Felicity said, angrily pulling a cigarette out of her pack and forcefully placing it between her lips.

"_Shark week?_" Alex asked in all seriousness, laughing at the expression that Felicity made after words.

"Oh, yeah. Blame my behavior on Aunt Flow." Felicity said, laughing, as she lit her cigarette. Alex walked up behind Felicity and wrapped her arms around her best friend's petite, athletic, frame.

"Forgive me?" Alex asked, pressing her face into the crook of Felicity's neck.

"Not gonna happen," Felicity said, taking a drag of her cigarette before trying to step away from Alex.

Alex tightened her grip and began kissing Felicity's neck. "_Forgive me,_" Alex whispered into her ear before placing her lips against her earlobe.

"Ugh," Felicity grunted. Was she ever going to win? "_Fine."_ Felicity put out her cigarette and spun around so that they were facing eachother.

"I forgive you," she said, placing her hands on the sides of Alex's face.

"I love you," Alex said, staring into Felicity's eyes.

"I love you too, Al," Felicity said, pressing her lips against Alex's.


	3. Happy Birthday, Miss Vause

_**Previously:**_

"_**Forgive me?" Alex asked, pressing her face into the crook of Felicity's neck.**_

"_**Not gonna happen," Felicity said, taking a drag of her cigarette before trying to step away from Alex.**_

_**Alex tightened her grip and began kissing Felicity's neck. "Forgive me," Alex whispered into her ear before placing her lips against her earlobe.**_

"_**Ugh," Felicity grunted. Was she ever going to win? "Fine." Felicity put out her cigarette and spun around so that they were facing eachother.**_

"_**I forgive you," she said, placing her hands on the sides of Alex's face.**_

"_**I love you," Alex said, staring into Felicity's eyes.**_

"_**I love you too, Al," Felicity said, pressing her lips against Alex's.**_

* * *

Alex went out for her morning jog through central park at 5am in order to clear her head. When she walked out of the apartment she had neglected to put on makeup, knowing that she would take a shower- hopefully with Felicity- when she arrived back at home. She wore her blue-black hair in a high ponytail and had positioned her glasses on her face so that they would not slide off of the bridge of her nose. Alex wore a baggy, Navy blue, crew neck sweatshirt and black basketball shorts- with neon pink trim- to match her black running sneakers and neon pink laces. Alex's sports bra, which she wore under her sweatshirt, matched her gym shorts. It was 5:15 am and the sun had just started to break through the dark, night sky. Alex placed her apple ear buds into her ears and pressed shuffle on her "Workout Playlist". _Black Sheep_ by Gin Wigmore began to play as Alex took off towards central park, her ponytail bouncing with every step she took.

* * *

Felicity slowly rolled over, feeling the spot where her girlfriend usually slept was cold and empty. She sighed and pulled Alex's all too familiar comforter off of herself and placed her size nine and a half feet down on the cold, chocolate colored, hardwood floor boards. She turned her head and looked at the time on the digital alarm clock that sat on the small nightstand next to the bed. The clock's red, pulsating, face made Felicity squint slightly as she noted that it was only 5:35am.

"Alex," she sighed, longingly, as she stood up and walked out into the desolate hallway. Felicity looked around the bare hallway and sighed. She had so many plans for the _small_ three bedroom apartment that she and Alex had shared for two years. Felicity gently ran her fingers against the wall as she walked through the hallway and out into the remodeled kitchen/diningroom. Felicity sighed, knowing that they would leave for Amsterdam in four days and, afterwards, they would be moving into a larger apartment in Queens. She ran her hand against the countertop, knowing that she would miss this apartment dearly. Alex and Felicity had to work two jobs- each- while they were renovating the apartment and, soon, all of their hard work would be passed on to a new couple.

Sometimes, Felicity believed that Alex didn't think before she did things; although, that's one of the reasons why she loved Alex as much as she did. Alex is spontaneous, a hardass, romantic, beautiful, great in bed, and the greatest friend Felicity could have ever asked for. There was never a time when the girls fought; they bickered when Felicity was being stubborn, but that was it.

Felicity looked at the clock that hung on the wall in the kitchen. It was now 6:15am. Felicity pulled a mug out of the cabinet above her head and made herself some coffee. She poured the coffee into her plain white mug before pulling the said mug to her lips and letting her thoughts and imagination pull her away from herself.

* * *

Alex walked in through the front door and looked at the time on her iPhone. It was 6:45am.

"Liss?" she called out. "You up?" she asked as she walked through the living room and into the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of water out of the pantry and looked up to see Felicity, distraught as she stared off into the distance while sipping her coffee.

"You okay, babe?" Alex asked, rushing to Felicity's side and enveloping Felicity in her arms.

"Huh?" Felicity said, taking another sip from her mug before placing it on the countertop.

"I asked if you were okay," Alex said, snaking her hands around Felicity's figure. Felicity's blond and purple hair was up in a bun and she wore a silky pink tanktop and a pair of black, lace, boyshorts underwear. The outfit showed off the disney tattoo on her left thigh- A framed "photo" of Jack Skellington and Sally in Black and White. On her left calf was the outline of Cinderella's castle and the phrase _A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes_ was written on in cursive under the said tattoo. The tank top showed off the _Chucky _tattoo that was on her Left shoulder blade which was made to look like her skin was deteriorating and Chucky was peering out from inside of Felicity's shoulder- Like Jack Nicholson as Jack Torrance in the shining "_Here's Johnny_". Felicity was a big fan of horror movies and Disney as a child and she believed that there was no better way to honor her childhood than to get tattoos of her favorites.

"Oh," Felicity said, grinning. "I'm fine. I just got a bit distracted," she said, wrapping her arms around her girlfriends neck. "I'm better now that you're home," she continued as she pulled Alex's face towards her own.

Alex picked up the 105 lb girl by her rear end, which was wrapped in the black boy shorts, and Felicity wrapped her legs around her sweaty girlfriend's waist as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Alex began to carry Felicity towards their bedroom, never pulling away from the kiss.

"Wait," Felicity said, stopping her. "Where are we going?" she asked, cupping Alex's face in her hands.

"I need to shower, and you're coming with me." Alex said, as if it were obvious. "I'm not ready to let you go yet," she said, smiling, as she leaned in for another kiss.

"Sounds fun," Felicity giggled, pressing their lips together again as Alex carried her through their bedroom and into the master bathroom.

* * *

"Ten times? Is that a new high score?" Alex asked, leaning against the porcelain sink while she applied her makeup. Felicity sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, you were no where near _your_ high score this morning," Felicity said, admiring her girlfriend's body from afar as she began to get dressed. "You only came like, what, five times?" she asked, pulling her skinny jeans up over her petite hips. "I feel incompetent compared to you."

"Hey," Alex said, placing her liquid eyeliner in her makeup bag. "Don't say that," She continued as she walked out of the bathroom and over to Felicity's side. "You're great at what you do, babe," Alex said, cupping Felicity's face in her hand as she pulled her face towards her own. "I love you, Liss," She said, looking into Felicity's ice blue eyes.

"I love you too, Al," Felicity replied as she placed her lips against Alex's quickly. "Now, put some clothes on," Felicity said, putting her gray Tommy Hilfiger bra on. "While I do enjoy the view, the windows are open and all of Avenue B can see your ass. That's my ass, and the homeless man across the street cannot have it. I will not share it with him," Felicity ranted, giggling.

"Fine," Alex said, walking towards her own dresser as she seductively slipped a light pink thong on. "But only because I love you," She continued as she bent over to pick up the matching light pink bra. As Alex was putting her bra on, the doorbell rang. "I've got it," Alex said, grinning, while Felicity struggled to pull her shirt over her head.

"Alex, wait," Felicity said, stuck in her shirt. "Help me!" she called out, hoping that Alex was still nearby. Alex quickly reached the front door and looked out the small "peep hole". What she saw was none other than a familiar, small, 17 year old girl standing in the hallway. The blue eyed, teal haired teen was wearing a _Panic! at the Disco_ tee and black skinny jeans. She sported a disney tattoo sleeve of Megara, Hades, Pain and Panic on her right bicep, and a tribal armband on her right forearm. The girl wore a plain, black, pair of Keds on her feet and had a black Neff beanie placed on the top of her head. The girl's makeup was done much like Alex's - Black mascara, long fake lashes, cats eye in black liner, and apple red lipstick which complimented her light skin tone. Alex opened the door just as Felicity rounded the corner.

"Put your clothes on," she muttered as she walked into the kitchen to make a new cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry, I must have the wrong address," the Five foot three inch teal haired girl said, the only thing she was able to see being Alex's breasts.

"She'll be out in a minute, Sierra," Alex said, stepping out of the way so that the girl could walk in. She didn't, she just stood there, stunned. "Well," Alex asked. "Liss won't keep you waiting for long."

"Who is it, Al?" Felicity asked, walking into the living room, coffee in hand.

"It's Megara," Alex replied, rolling her eyes as she pulled the girl into the living room and closed the front door. Megara was Sierra's nickname, due to the fact that she acted the same way as the disney character.

"Meg?" Felicity asked as she placed her coffee mug down on the living room table. When she looked up, Alex was laughing at the girl in her raspy tone as Meg was looking everywhere but at Alex.

"_**Alex Rose Vause!**_" Felicity screamed. "**Can you **_**please**_ **go put some clothes on?**" She asked for what felt like the 200th time that morning.

"Ma'am yes Ma'am," Alex said, swaying her hips as she walked away in order to taunt Felicity in front of their friend who didn't know Liss was gay.

"Sorry, Meg," Felicity apologized. "Roommates; Whaddia gonna do, right?" She asked, laughing awkwardly.

"I, uh, saw the poster for your show tonight," Sierra said, after a long, painful silence.

"You did?" Felicity asked, leaning against the couch as she picked up her coffee cup and pulled it to her lips.

"Yeah. I wanted to stop by and see you sooner," Sierra started, looking Felicity in the eyes. "I wanted to catch up before I went to see your show tonight!"

"Show?" Alex asked, pulling a black V-neck T-shirt over her head as she walked into the room. "What show?" She looked between Felicity and Sierra, and Liss couldn't take her eyes off of her. Alex's V-neck showed off the tops of her breasts, yet showed off her curves. She also wore a pair of grey skinny jeans and her glasses had been placed back onto her face. Felicity assumed that Alex was wearing this form fitting clothing to distract and tease her, and it was working.

Felicity cleared her throat before speaking again. "Saturday Smile has a gig tonight," Felicity replied, unable to force her gaze off of Alex. Alex began to smile, but, when she realized that Sierra was watching, she looked down at her feet, which were snug inside a pair of neon pink ankle socks. Felicity cleared her throat once more before continuing what she was saying.

"Someone's birthday is coming up in the very near future, and it's also someone's _anniversary_ this weekend," She said, placing her coffee back down on the table before almost taking a step closer to Alex in order to drape her arms around her shoulders, which was a force of habit.

"You didn't," Alex started, looking up at Felicity. Felicity looked away, trying so hard not to break in front of Sierra. "You _wouldn't_," She continued. "Felicity Grace Day, _please_ tell me this isn't a surprize party," Alex said, sternly.

"You'll just have to wait to find out," Felicity said, smiling, before she picked her coffee mug up and hurried into the kitchen to place it into the sink.

* * *

The three girls walked up to one of Alex's favorite bars, CBGB. When they walked in the cheerful, lesbian, bartender named Samantha was washing out glasses as the rest of Felicity's band was having a sound check.

"Good to see you again, girls," Samantha said, placing the clean glasses away. "Can I get you anything, Alex," She asked, flirtatiously. Every time the girls walked in Samantha tried to hit on Alex, and each time she failed miserably. Felicity laughed as she walked up to her band mates.

"Just two waters, please," Alex answered, unamused.

"What's up your ass today, hun?" Sam asked, handing Sierra and Alex their waters.

"Felicity's planning something big," Alex replied, leaning her elbows against the bar. "I can just feel it." Before Samantha could continue talking, Alex butted in. "This is Sierra, by the way." She said, introducing the young girl to the bartender.

"It's nice to meet you, Sierra. I'm Samantha," She said, shaking Sierra's hand. Before anything else could be said, Felicity began to speak into the microphone.

"Could I see a Miss Vause for a moment?" She asked, her voice booming throughout the bar.

"That's my que," Alex said, leaping off of the bar stool and walking over to the makeshift stage. "Yes, my love?" She asked as Felicity took a step down, so that she was no longer taller than her girlfriend.

"I just wanted to tell you how much I loved you before the bar becomes full of people," Felicity said, draping her arms over Alex's shoulders.

"What if Sierra sees us?" Alex asked, placing her hands on Felicity's waist.

"Who the fuck cares?" Felicity replied, kissing her girlfriend. Cheers began to erupt from the stage. "Fuck you guys," Felicity said, climbing back on stage before placing a kiss on Alex's forehead. "I love you, Al," she mumbled, before setting up for their gig.

"I love you too, Liss," Alex said, kissing Felicity's hand before walking back over to the bar. Sierra hadn't even glanced over. She was too busy talking to Samantha about music and alcoholic drinks.

* * *

Before the girls even knew it, the time was 5:55pm. Alex and Felicity's friends and family began flooding into the bar. At 6:30pm _Saturday Smile_ began to play their first song.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming out tonight, and sharing this night with us. We couldn't have been here without all of you supporting us through everything. My name is Felicity Day, That's Daniel Cummings on Drums, Kevin Hart is on Bass, and Adam Bovine is on Guitar. We'd like to start off by wishing a certain someone a Happy 20th Birthday. This person is very special to me. Not only are they my best friend in the entire world, but they are also the love of my life. Happy Birthday, Alex Rose Vause." The crowd began to cheer and Felicity glanced over at Alex, who was wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Our first song for the night is _Rhiannon_ by Fleetwood Mac." Adam said into the microphone. Felicity picked a setlist of all of Alex's favorite songs, and the crowd cheered as Felicity walked over to the piano and began to press the keys.

_**Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night**_

_**and wouldn't you love to love her?**_

_**Takes to the sky like a bird in flight**_

_**and who will be her lover?**_

_**All your life you've never seen**_

_**woman, taken by the sky,**_

_**Would you stay if she promised to you heaven?**_

_**Oh, would you even try?**_

_**He says, Rhiannon, don't go.**_

_**And he says, Rhiannon, stay.**_

_**And he says, I still cry out for you.**_

The rest of the band begins to play as Felicity looks over to Alex, who is grinning from ear to ear. She takes this time to walk from the Piano to her microphone in the center of the stage.

_**Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night**_

_**And wouldn't you love to love her?**_

_**She rules her life like a bird in flight**_

_**And who will be her lover?**_

_**All your life you've never seen**_

_**A woman taken by the wind**_

_**Would you stay if she promised to you Heaven?**_

_**Would you ever win?**_

_**She is like a cat in the dark**_

_**And then she is the darkness**_

_**She rules her life like a fine skylark**_

_**And when the sky is starless**_

_**All your life you've never seen**_

_**A woman taken by the wind**_

_**Would you stay if she promised you Heaven?**_

_**Will you ever win? Will you ever win?**_

_**Rhiannon, Rhiannon**_

_**Rhiannon, Rhiannon**_

_**She rings like a bell through the night**_

_**And wouldn't you love to love her?**_

_**She rules her life like a bird in flight**_

_**And who will be her lover?**_

_**All your life you've never seen**_

_**A woman taken by the wind**_

_**Would you stay if she promised you Heaven?**_

_**Will you ever win? Will you ever win?**_

_**Rhiannon, Rhiannon**_

_**Rhiannon**_

_**Taken by, taken by the sky**_

_**Taken by, taken by the sky**_

_**Taken by, taken by the sky**_

_**Dreams unwind**_

_**Love's a state of mind**_

_**Dreams unwind**_

_**Love's a state of mind**_

The song ends and The next song in the set list begins, this one being _Follow Me Down_ by The Pretty Reckless. Before the song begins Kevin leans into the microphone and speaks.

"I'd just like to say _congratulations_ on your three year anniversary, Alex and Felicity," He said, smiling from ear to ear. "I've never met any couple happier than the two of you. Keep doing what you do, because it's obviously making both of you happy." He continued, before beginning to play the opening to _Follow Me Down_.

_**Since I've met you I've been crazy,**_

_**Since I've been with you I've been lost.**_

_**You make everything seem Hazy.**_

_**Love comes with such a cost.**_

_**Have I lost my mind?**_

_**Have I lost my mind?**_

_**Have I lost my mind?**_

_**Follow me down to the river**_

_**Drink while the water is clean**_

_**Follow me down to the river tonight**_

_**I'll be down here on my knees**_

Felicity stomped her foot, putting her heart and soul into her singing. She only suddenly realized that this might not have been the best song choice for a show in front of their family.

_**So follow me down to the river**_

_**Follow me down through the trees**_

_**Follow me down to the river, man**_

_**I'll be down here on my knees**_

_**I'll be down here on my knees**_

_**Nights avoiding things unholy**_

_**Your hand slips across my skin**_

_**I go down on you so slowly**_

_**Don't confess none of your sins**_

_**Have I lost my mind?**_

_**Have I lost my mind?**_

_**Follow me down to the river**_

_**Drink while the water is clean**_

_**Follow me down to the river tonight**_

_**I'll be down here on my knees**_

_**So follow me down to the river**_

_**Follow me down through the trees**_

_**Follow me down to the river, man**_

_**I'll be down here on my knees**_

_**I'll be down here on my knees**_

Felicity glanced over to Alex, who was still grinning from ear to ear, but this time she had a beer in her hands.

_**When you're young you always take what you can get**_

_**Even bicycles and sprinklers get you wet**_

_**Now I know that there's a different way to die**_

_**My body breathes**_

_**Heart still beats**_

_**But I am not alive**_

_**Follow me down to the river**_

_**Drink while the water is clean**_

_**Follow me down to the river tonight**_

_**I'll be down here on my knees**_

_**Follow me down to the river**_

_**Follow me down through the trees**_

_**Follow me down to the river, man**_

_**I'll be down here on my knees**_

_**I'll be down here on my knees**_

_**Young love as sweet as can be**_

The song came to a close, and, soon, so did the show.

"We'd like to thank you all once again for coming tonight in order to celebrate with us. Once again, My name is Felicity Day, that's Daniel Cummings on Drums, Kevin Hart is on Bass, and Adam Bovine is on Guitar. We are Saturday Smile. Thank you all, and Good night!" Felicity said, closing the show. She stepped off of the stage and walked over to Alex, who had a beer waiting for her.

"Thank you, Liss," Alex said, stepping off of her bar stool and placing her hands on the sides of Felicity's face. "I really needed a night out like this," She continued before placing her lips against Felicity's.

"Hey, you two love birds need to get a room," A familiar female voice said from nearby.

"Mom?" Alex asked, breaking away from the kiss.

"In the flesh," She said in her heavy Staten Island accent. "You were great by the way, Liss."

"Thanks Ma," Felicity said, hugging Alex's mother. "And thank you for coming. We really appreciate it."

"Well, I wouldn't miss my baby girl's birthday for the world now, would I?" She asked, wrapping her Tall daughter in her arms after hugging Felicity.

"Thank you, mom," Alex said, hugging her mother back. "Thank you for everything." She said before stepping backwards. "Oh, and we met Dad," She said, nonchalantly. "He's a total asshole. The whole time we were there he did nothing but talk about how he could have accidentally slept with me." Alex said, placing her hands on her mother's shoulders.

"Now do you understand why he was never in the picture?" Her mother asked, rubbing Alex's forearms before standing on her tip-toes to kiss Alex's forehead. "You need to stop growing, booger!" She said, laughing. "You're already taller than me!"

"There's my little girl!" Felicity's father called out, enveloping Felicity in his arms. His muscular arms crushed Felicity.

"Daddy," Felicity said. "Can't. Breathe." Her father loosened his grip. He was a tall- Five foot eleven inches- somewhat muscular man in his early forties, who looked like he was still in his late twenties or early thirties.

"I'm sorry, baby girl." He said. "You did great up there. It's great to know how much you two love and support each other." He said, smiling at his daughter before stepping aside so that Felicity could speak to her mother and her younger brother.

"Hey, pops," Alex said, hugging Felicity's father as he said Happy Birthday.

"Hi mommy," Felicity said, wrapping her arms around her mother. "I missed you!" She said, crushing her mother in her embrace.

"I missed you too, Liss, but you're crushing me!" She said, as Felicity loosened her grip on her mother. Felicity was a spitting image of her mother, who was five foot six inches tall. The only difference between the two of them, other than height and age, was their eye colors. Felicity's mother had green-gold eyes, bright blond hair, and an athletic build.

"Your girlfriend's hot," Felicity's 16 year old brother, Finn, said to his sister. Felicity's mother smacked him on the head with the back of her hand. "Ow." He said. "Sorry. Happy Birthday, Alex." Finn said, walking towards his father. Finn was a spitting image of his father, their only differences being eye color and height. Finn was five foot seven inches tall, and he had his mother's eyes. Finn and his father had the same chocolate brown hair, although his father's hair was cut military style, and Finn grew his out in a "surfer" kind of style. Both boys were muscular, with slim faces and major ADHD. Finn rocked back and forth on his heels while counting his fingers.

"Finn, what are you doing?" Sierra asked. She had a _few_ drinks in her, and could barely remember anything that happened twenty minutes ago.

"I'm just trying to remember how long it has been since we left the house. The dog is at home by himself, and I'm afraid he's going to take a dump in my room." Finn said, sighing.

"You guys should probably head home then," Felicity said, running her hand through her hair.

"Is that a new tattoo?" Her mother questioned, pointing out the stitch tattoo that sat under the roses tattoo- which matched Alex's tattoo.

"Uhh, yeah." Felicity said, placing her arm to her side and placing her right hand over top of the tattoo that was on her left forearm. "Alex picked it out," she continued, uncomfortably. Her mother wasn't a fan of tattoos, and did not have any herself.

"It looks good," her father said, hugging her. "We'll see you soon, okay?"

"Alright, daddy. I love you." She said, hugging her father back before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too, baby girl." He said, before going to hug Alex and saying goodbye to her. Felicity and Alex said goodby to their families and soon it was just the band and the girls left in the bar.

"What can I get ya'll?" Samantha asked as she cleaned the bar with a rag.

"Four _Sam Adams Blueberry Hill Lagers _over here." Alex said, putting her index finger in the air. "Liss and I will split them."

"Six rum and cokes," Kevin said, running his fingers through his chocolate colored curls. He looked like a young Nick Jonas, and made all the _straight_ girls around him swoon.

"Is that everything?" Samantha asked, handing Alex the four Sam Adams' that she had ordered. Alex took two for herself and passed the other two to Felicity.

"Do you have any Crystal Head Vodka?" Felicity asked. She was in the mood for something with a bite to it, and the Sam Adams would not do that for her.

"We sure do," Samantha said, glancing over at Alex. "How many of those would you like?" She asked, leaning on the bar.

Felicity counted to see how many people were in her group. "Lets get six shots of Crystal Head, and we'll see where we go from there." She said, paying for the alcohol she just ordered.

"Coming right up," Samantha said, pouring six shots of Crystal Head before placing them in front of Felicity. Felicity passed the shots around until everyone in her group had one, and by the time they each had them in their hands Samantha was back with the Rum and Coke.

"Bottoms up," Alex said, looking Felicity in the eyes before they simultaneously downed their shots.

"Holy _shit_," Adam said, looking over at the two girls before downing his own shot. "They didn't even _react_ to the straight vodka," he continued, shocked. Adam looked like he could be Adam Lambert's twin, which was a win for him due to the fact that any woman that was attracted to Lambert would find him attractive.

Felicity began to drink her Rum & Coke when she noticed that Sierra was having trouble trying to figure out what was in the shot glass. "What is this?" Sierra mumbled.

"It's vodka, Meg. Just drink it." Felicity said, practically laughing at the drunk girl.

"_Vodka?_ Ooh, I've never had vodka before!" Sierra said before throwing her head back and shoving the liquid into her mouth. The way Sierra contorted her face was priceless, and both Alex and Felicity began to laugh at her. "Ewwwww, no-no-no-no-no-no-NO!" The girl yelled, putting the shot glass down on the Bar before picking up her Rum & Coke and chugging it. "That was nasty," Sierra said, placing her glass down and leaning on Felicity.

"God, you're such a lightweight," Alex mumbled, which made Felicity giggle as she was finishing her Rum & Coke.

"Yeah, but she's fun when she's wasted," Felicity said, placing the empty glass on the bar and picking up her beer. "Although, I'll have to keep an eye on her. She gets a little handsy when she's drunk," Felicity continued as she took a sip from her beer.

"Liss?" Sierra asked, running her hands up and down Felicity's left arm. "I love you." She mumbled, pressing her face against Felicity's shoulder.

"I love you too, boo boo." Felicity said, patting Sierra's head with her right hand, drinking out of her beer bottle with her left hand.

Sierra leaned up and kissed Felicity's cheek. "Can we get a coffee and some water for this one? I have no idea how much she had to drink earlier, but she's shitfaced right now, and though it may be hilarious, it won't be long before she tries to hook up with either Alex or myself." Felicity said, finishing what was left of her beer before standing up.

"Sure thing," Samantha said, getting the water and Coffee.

"I'm going to head to the bathroom. I'll be right back," Felicity said, kissing Alex's temple.

"I'll come with you," Sierra said, grabbing Felicity's arm and pulling herself up off the bar stool.

"You need me to watch her, Liss?" Alex asked, becoming slightly hostile.

"Nah, Al. It's fine. We'll be right back," Felicity said as she put her arm around Sierra to help her balance.

"Those guys are sooo hot," Sierra said when they reached the bathroom.

"I never really noticed," Felicity said, touching up her makeup.

"Have you ever, ya know, hooked up with one of them?" Sierra asked, wrapping her arms around Felicity's waist.

"Hun, I haven't dated a boy since Junior Year of High School, let alone _hooked up_ with one since then," Felicity said, flatly.

"Well, why not?" Sierra asked, cluelessly. Felicity turned around, still wrapped in Sierra's arms. She leaned her face close to Sierra's cheek before seductively pushing her hair behind her ear and whispering into it.

"Because I'm a _stone cold lesbian_," Felicity said, before leaning back against the sink and looking around the bathroom. The walls were covered in graffiti and posters of the bands that had played in the bar.

_The Ramones. Blondie. The Dead Boys. The Misfits. Patti Smith. Talking Heads. Television._

"Woah," Sierra said, mesmerized.

"Yeah, and I should probably get back to my girlfriend," Felicity said, putting her makeup away and storing it in the breast pocket of her leather jacket.

"You have a _girlfriend_?" Sierra asked, following Felicity out of the bathroom like a lost puppy.

"God, where have you been all night, Meg?" Felicity asked, chuckling. When they reached the bar, Sierra couldn't contain her excitement.

"She has a girlfriend," She said to Daniel in a harsh whisper. Felicity chuckled some more as she sat herself down on Alex's lap before draping her arms over Alex's shoulders. "The naked girl?" Sierra asked, excitedly. "You're dating the naked girl?" She began to jump up and down. "You're dating the naked girl!" She exclaimed. Alex began to laugh uncontrollably.

"How much alcohol did you give that poor child?" Felicity asked Alex, placing her head upon her girlfriend's shoulder.

"A _shit ton_," Alex said, kissing the top of Felicity's head.

They finished the alcohol that they purchased and called a cab, for the sake of saving themselves instead of having Sierra scare them half to death on the walk home.

"Where are we going?" Sierra asked when they sat down in the taxi.

"We're going home," Felicity said as Alex gave the taxi driver the address. When they arrived at the apartment, Alex paid the taxi driver as Felicity helped Sierra upstairs.

"And this is why we don't drink with you," Felicity mumbled as she struggled to help Sierra up the stairs.

"She better be sleeping in the guest room," Alex called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Shh, Alex. It's 2am. Our neighbors are sleeping!" Felicity called down stairs in a harsh whisper.

"Well hurry up and get her in bed. We have to pack in the morning, and she's going home tomorrow, hungover or not." Alex said, harshly. She couldn't stand the idea of this girl staying in their apartment any longer.

* * *

Felicity had tucked Sierra in bed and was changing into her pajamas when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Not right now babe," she said, pulling her jeans off of her ankles before grabbing a baggy tshirt out of her dresser. "It's two thirty in the _morning_. I need some sleep, and I'm sure you do too."

"Thank you for today, Liss," Alex said, placing a kiss on Felicity's shoulder before slowly unhooking her bra so that she didn't need to. "I love you," She said kissing Felicity's lips before walking over to her own dresser and changing her clothes. Felicity threw her baggy T-shirt on after removing her bra. She quickly laid down on the right side of the queen sized mattress and pulled the covers up.

"I love you too, Al," Felicity said, pressing the side of her face into her pillow. Alex went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth- something that Felicity did right after putting Sierra to bed.

"Aaaaaaalllllllleeeeeeeexxxxx," Felicity called, waiting for her loved one to come to bed.

"I'm coming, Liss," Alex said, softly, as she walked from the bathroom to the left side of the bed before pulling the covers back and laying down next to Felicity. Alex pressed her body flush against Felicity's before pulling the covers up over top of the two of them. She placed her right arm over Felicity's hip before placing her hand on Felicity's abdomen.

The girls quickly fell asleep.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

_**I apologize for taking so long to update. I'm taking a PE class online so that I don't have to take PE in the fall. Who would want to take phys ed their senior year of high school, anyways? Yes, I know CBGBs closed in 2006 (October 15th, 2006 to be exact) but this is fictional, so who cares, right? Yes, Crystal Head Vodka wasn't available in the US until 2008, I know. But, once again, this is fictional, and I haven't determined the date yet. As you can see, I have changed this from just OITNB to a crossover between Orange Is The New Black and Orphan Black. You'll see why soon enough. I hope you enjoyed my nonsense, also known as my writing. Don't forget to Rate & Review, maybe even Follow & Favorite! **_

_**~Felicity**_


End file.
